


Time

by joufancyhuh



Series: Queen & Lionheart [5]
Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: F/M, Nonpathfinder ryder, Reyes under a false name, perfect 100s
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 00:39:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16882338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joufancyhuh/pseuds/joufancyhuh
Summary: Max thinks she would’ve figure it out eventually, given more time.





	Time

**Author's Note:**

> For MEFFW’s Perfect 100s, themed “time”.

 

 

Max thinks she would’ve figure it out eventually, given more time. Cons tend to slip up, and that’s all Reyes ever was, another con man. When she looks back, she searches for moments that could’ve clued her into the monster lurking beneath that cheap smile and whiskey-coated eyes.

There were signs. Lucas, Reyes, whatever the hell his name is. There are always signs. But he said she needed a friend, and she did. She needed someone to help her believe in the Initiative dream again.

But not for the first time since she arrived, that dream shifts into another nightmare.

 


End file.
